cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Card Lores:Noble of A Brooding Mind, Hamlet
The Crown Prince of Denmark. A highly mysterious man, he keeps to himself most of the time, and would often express his thoughts with long monologues that, although he doesn't know it, transcend time and capture the hearts of people in another world. In mourning for his dead father, he always wore black on his body and refused to wear any other color, unless they invented a darker color than black. Since his mother and stepfather forgot about "Hamlet's" dead father, "Hamlet" was left all alone, with only a skull to confide in. Even "Hamlet's" friends, "Ophelia" and "Horatio", couldn't make him confess his true feelings. Ever since then, he chose the skull of his former servant, "Yorick", to explain his feelings to. Until one day, when his dead father's ghost appeared to him. The ghost explained to "Hamlet" that "Hamlet's" uncle, Claudius, had killed him to take the throne for himself. "Hamlet" listened to the ghost in utmost horror about how Claudius had killed him and seduced his mother, and vowed to avenge his father's death. A few days later, when a traveling troupe came by, "Hamlet" saw the perfect chance to verify for himself if what the ghost said was true-he had been mulling over that matter for a couple of weeks, trying but failing to decide whether to listen to the ghost or not, as he couldn't seem to bring himself to kill his uncle. "Hamlet" instructed the members of the acting troupe to put on a play which described exactly what happened to his deceased father. It worked, as halfway through the play, Claudius ran out of the theatre, evidently disturbed. "Hamlet" was pleased with the effect, and set about trying to kill Claudius. However, the intent had to be masked with a reason, and as "Hamlet" was already quite mysterious and unpredictable, he chose madness to hide his ulterior motive, but not just any madness-a love-induced madness was the only one that he could act, as everyone knew that he had developed feelings for "Ophelia". He acted strangely around "Ophelia" for the next few days, and even went as far as to try to violate her personal space, to give his family the feeling that he was crazy in love-literally. However, the method had severe effects- "Ophelia" had drowned herself a few days after. While talking to "Yorick" to confess his feelings, he realized that he had to eliminate a few more people to get a chance at slaying Claudius. "Hamlet" had heard of a banquet being held in honor of Claudius, and was invited to it as he was the Crown Prince. There, he was challenged to a duel by Laertes, "Ophelia's" brother. Laertes was angry at "Hamlet" for mistreating his sister,and wanted him dead. The duel was supposed to be a mock duel, using blunted fencing swords, but Laertes used a real rapier with a poisoned tip- he intended to kill "Hamlet". But "Hamlet", unaware of this, used the blunted fencing sword, thinking that Laertes would play fair as well. However, Laertes took the first strike, and wounded "Hamlet" on the arm. A fight ensued between the two duelers, and in confusion, "Hamlet" switched his blade for Laertes' one, and vice versa. "Hamlet" managed to fatally wound Laertes later, but being fatigued by the fight, asked for a drink. However, Claudius had poisoned the wine, as he was aware of "Hamlet's" true intentions. It was then that Hamlet's mother, Gertrude, drank the wine meant for "Hamlet" as a toast to his victory by mistake, and soon fell lifeless to the floor. Claudius was aghast, and went into shock. That gave "Hamlet" the courage he needed to kill Claudius, finally, and as he plunged the poisoned sword into Claudius' chest, a sense of victory washed over him, having avenged his father's death at last. Category:Lores